Starry Skies
by goldconverse
Summary: In a world where Vampires are worldwide knowledge Kurt is ripped away from his human life and turned into a vampire. Kurt and Blaine connected that night but Luke, the vampire who turned Kurt, will do anything for the fledgling to be with him in his clan. So what does Luke do? he tries to kill Blaine of course! Klaine SMUT! Co-written by me and Annabel!
1. Chapter 1

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Kurts P.O.V (written by moi)**

The powerful beat of the music was pounding in the dark room, sweaty bodies writhing together in small spaces, the small club filled with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Small groups of 4-5 were people grinding and chatting happily scattered on the dancing floor. It was 12 on a Saturday night, the night only just beginning.

People of any sexual orientation, race or religion were here together, being with whoever they wanted without fear of discrimination of any sorts. That's why I love it here, I am able to be my true self and show another side of me I never knew I had. Me and a couple of my friends come here from time to time to just let go, It's senior year and the pressure is so hard to deal with. I know I shouldn't give a fuck about homework and shit as I became a skank junior year. It was something I always thought about; being feared by the entire school and getting away with anything I wanted. But of course my uptight "goody two shoes" personality had to stop me, until junior year.

On these occasions where we can go to the only "free to all" club 'Scandals' I feel almost allowed to finally be whoever I chose to be, I hate the fear I see in the freshman's eyes when we shout curses at them for even looking our way. It's sad to say but being a class A asshole is the only way to stay on top, fucked up or what?! Anyways I come here to be me, and grind up against hot stranger but we'll get to that later.

"Hey Kurt!" Santana yells in my ear, OK, so she's drunk. Now she's grinding against my leg, now VERY drunk!

"What is so important that you feel the need to rub your lady parts up and down my leg, might I ask?" I wonder in a sarcastic tone.

"Please dance with me?" She pleads with puppy dog eyes and everything, how am I meant to deprive of a drunk and cute Santana of a dance.

"Let's go babe" I chug down the last of my drink before dragging the Latino to the dance floor. There are now many more people on the dance floor from when we first entered the club at 10am, it should be starting to get interesting soon.

An hour later found me and Santana dancing as close as two people could possibly get, the alcohol definitely taken effect. She was grinding her ass into my crotch and would occasionally dip down to the floor just to make my eyes roll back into the sockets, God if I wasn't gay. I moved my hips to the beat, Shake it out by Florence and the machine was playing, Santana singing along under her breath. I was sure by now Brittany and Quinn had gone home with whoever they had picked up that night, maybe even together if you know what I mean. Puck and Sam don't really bother to come out to these places with us, mostly because they get hit on by guys and of course they get uncomfortable.

"You look sexy tonight, as always" A familiar voice says from behind me. As I turn round I catch a glimpse of bright golden eyes that stare straight at mine. Those eyes were captivating and the look they gave me was so intense, it felt like hours I had been staring into them, but in reality had only been a split second before I saw my ex Luke.

"I know I do" I reply with a wink. I and my exes never leave on bad terms, In the beginning of the relations I always love spending time with them, so why can't you just be in their company without being "together" plus all my exes are awesome and give me free stuff.

"I saw Quinn on the way in, she says her and Britt are going home, they're both incredibly wasted" Luke laughed as he walked off into the sea of sweaty bodies. Santana growled impatiently, wanted my attention again. I carried on dancing with her, doing my signature slut drop and achieving appreciative wolf whistles from men nearby, I feel sexy.

"Hey don't look now but someone who looks like they are undressing you with their eyes is coming over now!" Santana gushed out before running off in another direction. I spun round to try following her but instead I knocked into a very muscly chest, I made sure to make a scene and grab on a bit longer than necessary.

"oops sorry, I didn't see you there" I chuckle nervously as I look up. Holymotherofallthatisgoodint heworld! He is HOT! It's the eyes again, although they look more hazel now. The man in front of me is pure gold, he had amazing arms and a jaw line that is to die for, and those lips, OMG! And he is wearing a bow tie; I think this is me hyperventilating. I must look like a right twit in front of him now, alright Hummel compose yourself.

"It's fine, I wanted to know If I could get you a drink?"

"That would be nice" I manage to squeak out, nice one Hummel.

I follow him back to the bar, watching his ass the entire time. It's not my fault, his jeans are so skinny and he is sashaying his hips, I bet he is doing that on purpose, ass. "A bear and whatever this blue eyed wonder wants" I hear the golden boy ask.

"Blue eyes, original" I scoff with a wink so he knows I'm joking "I'll have a vodka tonic" I say, even though my alcohol intake is getting ridiculously high by now. The man pays for the drink and passes me mine, he brushes my hand as he does so, sending electrical shocks through my whole body.

"So I never got your name" I say, trying to get the attention off myself.

"Blaine Anderson, you?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"I like your moves Kurt, you are so talented" Blaine says, I would have taken it as a compliment but I knew he actually meant he thought I was a sexy twink on that floor, which I am.

"Thank you, would you like to dance?" I ask, a cheeky smile on my face.

"Do I get to touch you?" He asks but immediately covers his mouth with his hand "I'm sorry, that was the alcohol" He stammers adorably.

"You can touch me all you want short stuff" I tell him, dragging him to the floor whilst he mumbled something that resembles "I'm not that short"

When we get on the floor some Britney song is playing giving me the perfect chance to make this guy's night wild. I ground my ass against his crotch area and immediately felt his hard on, something that was inevitability with someone like me against you. I suddenly felt something warm and wet against the back of my neck that felt divine even in my drunk state I knew it was Blaine's tongue.

A hint of arousal flooded through my body making it feel like it was on fire, his tongue was so rough and wet that it made my dick instantly hard. All my better judgement life my mind for the night and I turned and planted a sloppy drunk kiss to his lips, or his nose, I am SO drunk.

"You are so hot" Blaine breaths against my neck before licking, sucking and blowing at different points on my neck, what was this boy doing to me? I started mumbling random pleads as he carried on the assault on my neck, coming undone by the simple touches he was giving me. "Fuck" Blaine groans. I grad his hips forcibly and grind my hips into his, desperate for any type of friction.

He seemed to have the same idea and pushed me through the swarms of people until we reached a more secluded area. He grabbed me and pushed me into a wall, grabbing my ass and slightly lifting me up.

"More" I moaned, wanting nothing more than him to fuck me against this wall senseless so I would feel it for days. "I need...Need...urg!" His tongue was back again, searching my collar bone. I felt warm calloused fingers tug at my loose shirt and slide up my pale chest. It felt so amazing to have his warm hands sliding up and down my chest feverishly, rubbing against my sensitive nipples.

Normally I would be the one in control but I couldn't give a shit if this Sex God would have his way with me every second of the day.

"Kiss me" Blaine gasps in front of my face, I nod frantically, grabbing his glorious curls and smashing our lips together. The beats of the music are thumping throughout the room and in our blood, constant rushes of adrenalin pumping throughout my body. A small swipe of a tongue against my kiss swollen lips makes me willingly open my mouth for Blaine to further explore my body. I feel his tongue lick against the roof of my mouth and tangle with my tongue to fight for dominance This time I win and pin his to the wall, changing our positions.

"I... wanna... go... to... your... place" I gasp in between desperate kisses. Blaine just nods and drags me through the crowd and outside of the club. As soon as the cold night air hits me I feel a wave of nausea but I stop myself from throwing up in front of Blaine, I breathe deeply and cling desperately to Blaine as he calls a cab since we are too drunk.

As soon as we get into the taxi the privacy screen is immediately pulled down, the driver only giving a knowing chuckle in the front. Blaine latches onto my mouth once again once the seat belts are clicked in place.

I made sure we don't get too horny in case we get charged for staining the Taxi seats, if you know what I mean. The drive to Blaine's place seems like forever, but Blaine informs me it was only 10 minutes away. He paid the driver before picking me up and dragging me into his apartment, which was luckily on the second floor.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Blaine groans as he locks the door, pushing me up against it. "I'm going to lick you all over, making you writhe beneath me and fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember anything but my name" He moans, pushing his leg against my crotch. "Blaine" I hear him whisper.

I moan but start to feel a little dizzy, like the room his spinning. I grab onto Blaine for support but I feel so weak. The one thing on my mind is that this is going to be the best night of my life before everything is just a passionate blur.

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V ( written by Annabel)**

I walked into scandals ready to have a good time and let loose, after the move from Washington to Ohio I was exhausted. Not only was the moving itself hard but it forced me to spend more time with my parents, which is enough to want to make anyone completely insane with the close minded bitchiness of them.

I looked hot, I know I looked hot the black skinny jeans hugged my legs and the steel Grey shirt showcased my broad shoulders and slim waist, but of course my beloved bow tie remained in place around my neck tonight's was black.

Sauntering over to the bar I sat down and ordered a beer, I scanned my eyes across the tightly packed club looking at all the people dancing with each other. A Latina girl caught my eye, her strapless red top pushing up her breasts and black leather pants drawing attention to her sexy legs which were wrapped around... Holy hell, who is THAT?!

I practically drooled over the long legs that looked like they had the jeans painted on they were so tight! The simple black V-neck shirt showed off his flawlessly beautiful pale chest, and that leather jacket gave him that sexy bad boy look, definitely my kind of guy . His rosy pink lips had me imagining them wrapped around certain parts of my anatomy, his perfect pixie nose below the most astounding blue-green eyes I had ever seen framed with dark eyelashes that dusted his cheeks as he looked lustily at the sexy Latina girl.

I battled with myself to go over but he just looked so amazing and the way he and the girl were dancing so close together made me question as to whether or not he was actually gay. Ball buster he has a boyfriend, oh wait nope ex-boyfriend obviously. SHIT did he just? Ugh yeah yeah he's gay no straight man can slut drop that low! The wolf whistles from the surrounding men made jealousy bubble inside me.

I started toward him eating up his sexy dance moves all the way, the Latina ran off and he span round to chase her, bumping into my chest, lifting his head the lust blown blue orbs met mine. "Oops, sorry didn't see you there!" He chuckled I watched him look me up and down.

"It's fine, I wanted to know if I could get you a drink?" I asked with my signature grin.

"That would be nice." He squeaked, he obviously didn't get how devastatingly sexy he was.

I walked back to the bar purposely swaying my hips just to tease him.

"A beer and whatever this blue eyed wonder wants."

"Blue eyes, original." He jokes winking flirtily. "I'll have a vodka and tonic." The bartender made the drinks and I paid for both making him blush.

"So I never got your name?"

"Blaine Anderson, you?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"I like your moves Kurt, your very talented." God, he was such a sexy twink!

"Thank you, would you like to dance?" He says with a cheeky grin while images of my hand exploring his body as he moves with the music course through my mind.

"Do I get to touch you?" Oh shit (internally face palms) "sorry that was the alcohol talking!" I try to explain.

"You can touch me all you want short stuff," he purrs while pulling me onto the dance floor.

"I'm not that short" I mutter slightly offended. A Brittany song started playing in the club and Kurt and I start to dance, I watch as his body ebbs and flows with the music. He starts to grind his sexy ass into my crotch and it makes my mini Blaine twitch, I move in closer to him to attempt to hide the evidence of my arousal. I breathe him in before slowly moving my lips up the pale column of his neck and sucking gently behind his ear.

He turns around and plants a wet kiss on the end of my nose before moving down to my mouth.

"You're so hot." I husk against his mouth before I move down back to his neck sucking and blowing and feeling him start to come undone in my arms.

"Fuck!" I growl when he grabs my hips and grinds against them.

I need him now, dragging through the crowed to a quieter area I press him against a wall grabbing his ass in my hands and wrapping his leg around my waist. He starts to moan and beg for more as I start to suck his neck again, so I run my hands under his shirt looking for his nipples.

After Kurt saying he wanted to go to my place we got a taxi and tried no to fuck on the back seat before I pulled Kurt upstairs to my room where I slammed him against the now closed door and started kissing him feverishly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" I say as I pull his shirt off, "I'm gonna make you scream my name." This was before Kurt collapsed with me under him, snoring softly."

I sigh and start to stroke his hair, OH Blaine! Ugh, yes!"

...is he "Blaine! Bl-mmh! Ohgosyesrightthere!" Yup he is. I could feel his boner pressing against my thigh and it was starting to turn me on so I felt it would be polite to wake him up now.

" Kurt? Kurt, come on wake up"

"Oh yes Blaine! Say my name." I wonder...

"Oh Kurt! Yeah take it!" I try desperately not to laugh as I talk to the sleeping man, but It's so damn hard!

"Ungh! BLAINE" I felt his body go lax against mine, not exactly how I had pictured the end to this evening but I do have a sexy beautiful man in my bed I suppose.

* * *

**Howdy everyone, this is yet another one of my stories. It was an idea of my best friend Annabel that we should both write a Klaine fanfiction story, so this is it! I write Kurt's P.O.V and she will write Blaine's. Please update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, me and Annie were very happy! Please keep on reviewing because it inspires us to write more and more! This chapter mainly focuses on Kurt rather than Blaine so all of Blaine's parts are fillers.**

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked, slowing his movements. His face is full of worry and concern, it's so sweet how much he cares.

"Fuck me NOW!" I shout desperately, there is no way in hell I'm stopping this now it feels so amazing. His hands are so warm and rough, all I want is to be held by those hands and feel amazing inside. I heard Blaine chuckle at the desperate need in my voice, bastard, it's his fault that I'm feeling this way.

"Alright it might hurt though, I don't have any lube left" Blaine said worriedly.

"I couldn't care less, just get it in me!" I demand giving him my best glare I could in my pleading state.

"Romantic" Blaine replied sarcastically. I watched as he quickly took off his shirt and jeans, dear god his body his beautiful. I had a sudden urge to run my tongue round each of his defined abs with cubes of ice in my mouth that would melt from the heat of our bodies.

I felt his hands slither under my shirt to touch my chest before those same hands yanked my shirt over my head which was tossed to the side somewhere. Small sweet kisses were planted all over my chest, a tongue occasionally licking at my hardened nipples just to tease me. Not that I was at all complaining.

"Please….Blaine…..need" I mumbled, this made has now reduced me to babbling.

Somewhere in the middle of Blaine's exploration he had gotten rid of all of our clothes and we were both naked in front of each other, I felt so vulnerable and exposed but the way Blaine held and kissed me made me feel so safe and secure.

"So beautiful" Blaine sighs under his breath as he looks at my hardened cock. I in turn look at him as well and beautiful is not the word to even start to describe how magnificent he is. His cock was slightly shorter than mine but much thicker, I could imagine my lips surrounding that piece of art making this stunning man fall apart underneath me.

"I want to give you what nobody else and gotten" I say to him and getting lost in him beautiful hazel eyes. I know I seem like such a bad ass hanging out at the gay bars with the sexiest chicks in the world but the truth is I've only been with one person, and even then it was me topping. My first time was Brittany, in a way I was attracted to her when we had sex, but it also could have been because of the amount of alcohol I had consumed that night. I've never experienced the beauty of sharing that intimate moment with someone that I feel that way about, but now maybe I can.

"I'm going to prep you ok babe, just keep breathing focus on the pleasure, OK?" Blaine asked rubbing his hands down my back soothingly. I nod and lie on my front so he has better access to my ass.

I feel a sharp pain but it only lasts for a second until I realise that it was Blaine's finger and all I can think of is that I have Blaine's hands inside of me and wanting me to feel amazing, so I did.

"Tell me how it feels" Blaine's lust filled voice demands above me. I hold back a growl at the tone of his voice.

"I feel so full, It hurt's at first but now it just feels incredible" I groan out, my hands turning white from grabbing the sheets so hard.

"I'll add another than, just keep focusing on the pleasure" He tells me before another finger joins the one already in me. The two fingers are working together intent on finding that small bundle of nerves right THERE!

"OMG…RIGHT THERE!" I scream as Blaine's fingers brush against my prostate suddenly, my whole body is on fire, everything feels tingly and just amazing. Without warning Blaine shoves 4 fingers into me again making sure to brush the same place again.

"Please, I need more! Ngg Blaine" I plead, making sounds even a porn star couldn't even make. Blaine retracts his finger and positions himself behind me on the bed and very slowly pushes in. As soon as the tip is in he uses his hands to softly rub down my sides so it doesn't hurt as much, because it does, Blaine is fucking massive.

"God, you are so tight" Blaine moans as he is fully inside of me. The feeling is so amazing but the aching in my cock distracts me so I start pumping myself very slowly. Blaine pulls back slightly and pushes in quick and fast, the feeling is 10 times better than his fingers.

"Blaine…please harder"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Please, I want to feel you inside me tomorrow, I want to not be able to sit down for weeks, I want you to fuck me so hard the only thing I know is your name" I moan desperately, trying to push back on Blaine's cock to feel full again.

He quickly agreed and slammed hard into me. I let out a choked moan at the sensation but quickly adjusted to the now powerful thrusts.

"OH Blaine! Ugh, yes!"

"Blaine! Bl-mmh! Ohgosyesrightthere!" I shout as he pounds into my prostate repeatedly

"Kurt, Kurt come" Blaine says as our orgasm are close.

"Oh yes Blaine! Say my name."

"Oh Kurt! Yeah take it!"

"Ungh! BLAINE" I scream before everything goes black, Wow

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V**

The sunlight streaming in from the window opposite my bed was glorious, that window was the reason I had chosen this room when we moved and now I was more great full than ever because the light from that window was shining on the perfect angel next to me that had somehow found his way into my bed.

I sighed contentedly as I took in his perfect features, brief splashes of memories from last night crossed my mind and I remembered his sinful lusty dance moves, the sheer passion that had led to him being in my house, my room.

I was glad we didn't have sex, so glad. It would have been the end of anything we could have had together, just a quick fuck, nothing more than a one night stand. I wouldn't have been able to attempt to take it deeper and I want to because waking up this morning with this astoundingly beautiful man next to me is how I want to wake up every morning. I want to know this person.

"Isn't it a bit creepy to watch people sleep?" Kurt said, his eyes still closed. I chuckled before reaching to stroke his cheek, but before I could Kurt rolled out of bed and started to move around the room collecting his clothes and then sitting back down on the end of the bed to put them on.

"Ha, when did I put these back on...?" He asked looking down at his boxer briefs with a confused expression on his face.

"...you never took them off." I said a frowns on my face.

"Don't be silly Blaine of course I took them off, we had sex remember and erm you kinda need to naked to do that." He said matter of faulty while quirking his eyebrow.

"Kurt, we uh, we didn't have sex."

"Yes we did!" "We had sex and it was really good and you were amazing and I loved it!" He said smiling and still looking confused.

"Kurt we didn't." I sighed.

"Yes we did Blaine... D-don't be silly" he said with a nervous titter.

"Kurt we did not have sex! You passed out on top of me and started making moaning noises!" I shouted in exasperation regretting it straight away when I saw him crumble.

"We... You, I-it was my first time...that way and you're lying and saying we didn't how you could ...j-just." His shoulder started shaking and he seemed to curl in on himself. I moved towards him and tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt..."

"NO! Don't Blaine!" "you are lying!" He cried flinching away from my hand. There were tears were starting to run down his face.

"K-k ...I, I'm not... I wouldn't..." How could he think that he fell asleep. I'm not some club sleaze who wants to pop the cherries of all the twinks out there, Hell I'm the same age as him! I didn't want this why does he think we did.

"It was my, I mean ... You, you were my first Blaine and I can't believe you would lie about that, but I guess it was just a one-nighter so fine I will take what little dignity I have left and leave. Thank you for the fun you say we didn't have. Good bye Blaine, it was nice meeting you.

"No, Kurt no!" I said trying to get out of bed but getting caught in the sheets and fell to the floor with a thump as Kurt walked out the door.

How did this happen, how did this wonderful day go from me lying in bed with an angel, to me lying on the floor completely and utterly confused and distraught.

* * *

**Kurts P.O.V**

I sighed, collapsing in heap on my newly made bed; life is seriously messed up sometimes. The taxi ride to Scandals was so awkward, it was the guy that took me and Blaine last night, he could tell that the night had not gone to plan since he gave me a sympathetic smile. When I got to Scandals the place was completely deserted apart from my black Navigator near the back of the car park.

The drive back gave me time to think about all the shouting from earlier, and the previous night's events, how could he just lie to me like that, I gave him my back door virginity and he just tosses it in my face just so he can be saved the embarrassment of sleeping with someone like me. Halfway through the trip my vision was filled with tears and I had to stop to compose myself. After a year of building myself up as this bad ass skank I could not break down and cry over someone I just met. I felt used and pathetic but I couldn't let it show. Life is seriously messed up sometimes.

When I got in I got such a speech from my dad about underage drinking and going off with complete stranger but seriously, who gives a fuck? It's funny; a year ago if I and my dad had a fight I would immediately break down and cry into his arms for hours. Now however it's a different story, if you are a member of the skanks you have to be cruel and vile towards others, the only exception is Brittany who is so far in her own little world she thinks the square route of four is rainbows.

Whenever I feel bad I go to Brittany. She's so sweet and innocent It's hard not to get along with her. This is why I've decided to ask her to meet me somewhere. I grab my phone from my pocket and dial the ever so familiar number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice asks timidly.

"Brittany Its Kurt"

"Hey baby! I've not seen you since last night"

"Yeah I went home a bit after you and Quinn left" I tell her awkwardly, trying anything not to remember my fight with Blaine.

"Ok, what's up sugar muffin?" Brittany's normal chirpy voice asks

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall."

"I would love to! I need to get Lord Tubbington some more Jell-O since he lost the last one I got him" She tells me seriously, god I love Brittany's insanity; it keeps me in a good mood.

"Great, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes?"

"Ok, can you pick me up though, I lost my car"

"Sure Britt"

"Love you!"

"Love you too babe" I say back before ending the call.

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Ugh! This sucks why am I so hung up on him?, we only met last night and he didn't leave his number this morning. Well considering how things ended I'm not surprised. But god why can't I get him out of my head! His stupid porcelain white skin and his silly pixie nose and his wonderfully confusingly colourful eyes and oh, the noises he made last night when he fell asleep... "No! Bad Blaine! Stop it." Some lady gave me a weird look so I ducked my head and rushed into the Lima bean, my favourite cafe.

Ok Blaine, try this. You are bisexual therefore you have twice as much opportunity to find someone! Look around there is plenty of nice people in here who could be just as nice as Kurt was. But they aren't Kurt. Oh for god's sake pull yourself together!

...I need to remember to eat breakfast in the morning.

"One medium drip please and uh, some cinnamon toast." I said to the lady working behind the till. She handed me my order and I sat down at a table.

There were quite a lot of people I'm the Lima bean today, but it was a week end so I guess that must be why. Looking around, there were people clustered in groups a peppier group of girls and boys probably from private schools Dalton and crawford and then there were a group of over excitable loud girls who I vaguely recognised as the McKinley high cheerleaders and then just average everyday people. With a sigh I took a bite of my cinnamon toast because in the grand scheme of things none of these people could stand up against him. Why am I so hung up on him!

"Hey mister!" I looked up to see a brunette girl waving enthusiastically at me.

"Uh, hi?" I replied.

"My names Lucy, I couldn't help but notice how down you looked so I thought I would come over and cheer you up!"

"Thanks, I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine." She said smiling. "So are you single?" Was I single? Well I guess so but I mean... I don't know! "I'll tell you what, as you seem to be in a dilemma as to whether or not you are in fact single I'll do you a deal." "I will give you my number and you will call me when you have worked it out." She said smiling and placing a piece of paper on the table before skipping off to her friends.

I let my head fall to the table with a groan.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I pick Brittany up in the next 10 minutes and she hops into the front seat of my car in a very beautiful outfit. She is wearing a clean white baggy top with a black pair of skinny jeans and the purple studded jacket I got her for her birthday last month. She had her hair in two bunches with a purple and black baseball cap on, something she was hardly without, something she got from my dad I suspect.

"Hey gorgeous, you ready?" I ask as the blond excitedly jumps in her seat, failing to contain her excitement.

"Yep, my mum gave me $50 to spend and she never gives me money!" She exclaims happily.

"That's great; do you know what you want to buy?"

"Kind of, I want to get some scarves I can thread through the holes for belts in my jeans so I can look all kinds of awesome"

"I can help you find something, I love scarves" I say

"Thank you, I was just about to ask you if you could. You have amazing fashion sense, I mean look at what you're wearing now, HOT!" She laughs as she looks me up and down. I am wearing black skinny jeans that have odd holes in various places, sexy Doc Martins then end half way up my calf, I have a white skulled scarf threading through the holes in my jeans like Brittany had said she wanted and a baggy blue sweatshirt I stole from my dad one day. I wouldn't say I looked sexy but I did have the hot bad ass look going on, although I kind of looked dirty and cheap at the same time.

The conversation seemed to flow between us as I drove the rest of the way to the mall nearby. We chatted about random things and Brittany casually informed me that the previous night Quinn had gotten a tattoo at the insistence of the man she was going home with that night. I frowned at that piece of information, Quinn was usual so composed and in control but that seemed so reckless and unlike her. When Brittany shows me the tattoo Quinn got all my previous thoughts changed because Quinn had the name "Beth" Tattooed simply on the side of her hand.

"Ok, where first?" I ask as we get out of the car

"Can we go to the thrift store I want to get some scarves for a low price?" Brittany asks pointing at a shop in the distance. I nod and follow her as she walks to the small store. When we get inside we see that all the clothes are very new but at a cheap price, there was even some designer clothing that made me smile, I used to wear so much posh pricey stuff that made me look like some model in New York, obviously that didn't go down well with all the bullies in school.

"This is beautiful!" Brittany exclaimed from where she is searching through a box of old scarves The scarf she pulls out is amazing though, it is a cream colour with pale blue flowers dotted on it that are highlighted by a shiny gold colour. I took the item of clothing from her hands and draped it across her slim neck, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful and the colour brought out her eyes more.

"You should totally get it Britt Britt" I tell her excitedly because she really did look stunning.

"Thank you, here hold this" She says giving me her jacket she took off as she looks in her bag for her purse. After she buys the scarf we leave the shop to go get some water because of the sudden rise in temperature.

As we drink our water on the benches we see people taking off layer after layer as they pass by. One man in particular catches my eye; he has brown shorts and a sleeveless black top that show off his amazingly muscled arms. The thing that really makes my mouth water is the artistic tattoos that cover certain parts of his arms. I never really thought anything about tattoos before, they were ok on some people, not stupid ones like naked women or evil looking dragons but I could appreciate a simple quote or artistic swirl. This guy though had various images, patterns and quotes, and for some reason I had a sudden urges to run my hands all over them and taste them with my tongue. Oh dear, not in front of poor innocent Brittany, down boy!

"Hey Brittany?" I whisper nervously

"Yeah" She replies, not noticing the tone of my voice

"Should…..I…I want to get a tattoo, but like should I because I've no idea if it will look nice or even if it would suit me. I don't even know what I'd get though, and what would be dad think when he saw it? He would literally skin me alive, that way he wouldn't be able to see that tattoo that I might or might not get. I really want to but I'm scared….yeah" I finish lamely. That is the first time in ages that I've rambled that much, oh dear.

"I would totally help you choose it, but don't worry, Quinn's tattoo turned out amazingly but only if you go to a proper shop that do them. Also I think your dad won't mind, he let you get that ear piercing didn't he?" Brittany asks sweetly.

"No, I took the ear ring out because I was so scared what my dad was going to say, I just let it close up own because I'm such a wuss" I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"You're not a wuss Kurt, just nervous" She says standing up "Come on let's go to Lima Ink, It's just round the corner" She tells me grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow her behind whilst I shake like a leaf.

"So what were you thinking of getting?" the man asks as me and Brittany enter his shop. I don't answer so Brittany quickly explains that we will be having a look at the designs before we decide anything. We spent the next 10 minutes looking through all of the books and poster on the wall that were filled with thousands of different tattoos.

"I like that one" Brittany says pointing to a beautiful tattoo of a swirly bird in Oranges and yellows.

"I love it too, but in black"

"Yeah, sexy" Brittany purrs

"I'll get it"

After an extremely painful hour it was finally finished. I looked at the stinging area and smiled. I decided to get it on my back so there is less chance my dad will see it. When we left the shop I had a feeling of accomplishment, it was great!

We then proceeded to go into various different shops before deciding to go and get lunch in a small café. When we got there the place looked almost abandoned so we had a difficult choice on deciding where to sit, but I forced Brittany to sit with me by the window because it was too hot outside and we could feel the cool breeze from the door.

"Nice to see you here" someone says as they walk through the door, I look up to see the smiling face of Luke. "How did last night go, I saw you leave with someone" He asks and I feel something in the pit of my stomach since he is talking about Blaine.

"It was fine, didn't end well though" I mutter looking at my half eaten bagel.

"Well I'd be honoured if you'd like to go out with me tonight to forget about that jerk?" Luke asks hopefully.

I have a mini debate in my head about whether to go or not but going wins because I come to the conclusion that I need to forget about Blaine. "Sure, pick me up at 9" I tell him with a wink.

"Oh great, well I see you then, I have something really special planned for us" He tells me as he leaves. Brittany squeals beside me and wraps her arms around me. I hiss out in pain as her arms hit my newly done tattoo.

"oops, sorry!" She exclaims giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine, but we better get going if you're going to help me get ready for my date tonight" I tell her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She squeals because who doesn't like a makeover?

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Ok. Think about it Blaine, you will probably never see him again and Lucy, Lucy gave you her number and wants to see you. Whereas Kurt, is potentially crazy because he thought we had sex, which we didn't! Ok so pros and cons.

Lucy Nice body from what I saw. Seemingly bubbly, fun personality, nice hair, nice eyes. But... But what? I can't think of anything bad, she's not Kurt and I did only meet her for barley a few minutes.

Kurt Amazing sexy body, killer dance moves. Beautiful skin, cut pixie nose and plush, pink lips that I want to kiss until they are red. Stunning eyes and is just down right sexy and enchanting. Cons. doesn't actually want to be with me.

Ugh well that solves that problem, picking up the piece of paper that Lucy had left me and calling it on my phone. It got to the second caller tone before she picked up.

"Hi, who is calling please?"

"It's me Blaine."

"Oh, hi Blaine! Worked out whether or not you are single yet?"

"Yeah, yes I have actually. Will you go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Sure thing, meet me at breadstix at 7"

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you them."

"Cool, bye!"

"Bye." I pressed the end call button and placed my phone on the table. I couldn't bring myself to be excited but it was worth it.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I waited nervously on the edge of the kitchen stool waiting for the doorbell to ring. Luke was supposed to pick me up at nine but it was already quarter past. Is that a bad sign if the man turns up late, maybe he's buying me something before he comes over. OR maybe he had a car crash on the way over and it's my entire fault! OMG, I should phone the police.

"Kurt, the door!" My dad says from somewhere in the lounge stopping me from exploding. I spent such a long time imaging all the worst possibilities that I had not heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi" I gasp as I open the door and lay eyes on the sexy man before me, not as sexy as Blaine but still. No! stop thinking about Blaine, he doesn't want you but Luke does.

"Hi to you too" He laughs, he is wearing his signature smug but sexy smirk. "Shall we go?" He asks and I frantically nod, following him out of the house and into his car.

"So where are we going?" I ask him, not knowing the direction we are going in. We seemed to be going in the direction of the woods that were near Blaine's apartment, not that I remember where he lives.

"Just a little place that I used to go when I was younger. I think you'll like it. It's very secluded! He tells me, he reached over to his side of the door and I hear the child locks click in the back seat along with mine in the front.

"So how have you been?" He asks me.

"I've been ok, going to Scandals when I'm not in school the usual" I say casually "You?"

"Not much lately but I have been doing something for the past year and a half that I think you'll find interesting" He laughs.

I gulp "What thing?"

"I'll show you when we get there"

After that we don't really talk much, just listen to the radio. We pass Blaine's apartment and I look around for any sight of him, stupid really but I can't stop from looking out the window desperately.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luke asks placing a cold hand on my thigh. The sudden contact makes me jump a little in my seat and hold my breath. The way he has been acting has been slightly creepy and odd to be honest.

"I was looking out the window, I recognise this place" I tell him nervously, I hear that my voice is a little higher than what it is naturally and it makes me hate myself for it. We drive for about a minute and in that short period of time his hand seemed to get higher and higher up my thigh. His hand was just inches away from my crotch when I finally said something about it.

"What…are you doing?" I stammer trying to push his hand away. However he doesn't reply but moves his hand so its palming my dick through my trousers. I try so hard to fight the arousal I feel because I don't want him to touch me there, but my body reacts differently.

"You look so sexy" Luke purrs in my ear when he stops the car at the side of the road.

"Get off me" I tell him shakily. My voice cracks in the middle but he just laughs and palms harder. "NO!" I scream shoving him off me; he is so strong that I have to punch him in the face so he will get off of me.

"You shouldn't have done that" He says, his eyes now a deep red colour with tiny pupils in the centre. My whole body is tingling with a bad sensation, I know I'm in trouble but I just can't seem to move.

"You're a vampire" I gasp as I notice two fangs in his mouth. I'm about to scream but he shoves me against the door of the car so I can't breathe. I see him draw back his arm ready to punch me when something shiny catches my eye. I grab the silver pen knife and stab him somewhere in the chest. I doubt I got his heart otherwise he wouldn't have just yanked it out and threw it in the back seat casually.

"You will make a very feisty fledgling won't you" He sniggers and all my insides turn cold. He wants to turn me into a vampire, no!

"No!" I shout kicking him in the balls, he groans and clutches his crotch in pain, so kicking vampires in the nuts does actually hurt them, good to know! I instantly take this as my opportunity and use my shoulder to smash the window of the car, ignoring the shards of glass cutting into me I get out of the car and onto the deserted road.

I have no idea how long I ran for but when I stopped I was in a dark alley near a park, nobody was in the park because it was probably gone midnight. I curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the pain all over my body from the glass imbedded in me.

"You thought you could outrun me, cute" A dark figure laughs, I could only see his feet but I knew it was Luke. I stumbled to my feet weakly, not wanting to give up my human life without a fight. "Don't be silly Kurt, you know what's going to happen" He snarls.

I see his smirk before he rushes forward and latching onto my neck, I feel his sharp fangs seep into my skin. The sensation of my blood being sucked out of me is dreadful, I feel so weak and empty. Suddenly something is shoved against my mouth and I taste blood, but It's not mine. Luke lets go of me for only and short amount of time before the silver pen knife is back, I watch in slow motion as the weapon is plunged into my heart.

I look up into the face of my murderer and see his face filled with guilt and regret.

"What have you done?" I whisper before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaine's P.O.V**

After licking the inside of my yogurt carton clean and grossing myself out slightly I went to throw it in the bin only to find it full. Taking the bin bag out of the bin and tying a knot in it I go out the front door to the trash cans. I was just about to go back inside when something caught my eye.

I turned to see a tall blonde man running out of an alley way and throwing something shiny on the ground and because of my strange obsession with knowing everything I just had to find out what the shiny thing was!

The night air was eerily still, almost as if it was hushed and waiting for something to happen.

Moving over to where he dropped it is started to search the floor until I saw it, a small pocket knife, Covered in blood. I stared at it for a while reaching out to touch the sharp blade and getting the blood on my fingers, wait blood!

Snapping out of my daze I rushed towards the alley that the man came from desperately searching for a source of the blood. The alley was thin and smelt really bad, the walls looked to be growing some weird kind of slime. As I ran past a big dumpster I noticed something curled up behind it flashes of white showing between the rubbish.

I scrambled over as quickly as possible and dragging the heavy dumpster out of the way and falling to my knees on the damp dirty ground. I moved the rubbish away to find a body, their pale white skin stained with blood and filth. The clothes left on their body were also covered in blood and filth but from what I could see they looked smart. Through some of the rips I could see hints of tattoos where the skin wasn't stained red.

I reached towards them my hands shaking and flailing over the body not knowing what to do or whether or not to touch them. They appeared to have large shards of glass stuck in their arm, shoulder and chest. I scanned for other injuries that would cause the eerie stillness in his person and found what seemed to be a stab wound right where their heart would be. There was thick dark blood over their chin and mouth where they May have coughed up blood Looking closer at their face it looked like a guy..."OH MY GOD, Kurt!" "No, no you can't be dead NO!"

I started franticly stroking the hair back from his dirty face and cupping his cold cheek in my other hand "Kurt..." I sobbed. "I was going to get to know you." I said the tears streaming down my face. How could I think of going on a date with someone else when I could have done more, fought harder for this angel?

"Luke...no...mmphf" " I hurt..."

"Oh god Kurt you're still alive." I say with a goofy smile on my face tears still there because I know that if he is alive he won't be much longer. I choose this moment to notice the twin puncture wounds on the once pearly white column of his neck, now a ruddy brown-red colour where the blood has stained his skin. "Vampire... You can, oh god."

After struggling to pick up Kurt's limp body and carry him over to my house and through the front door, kicking it shut behind me, I finally managed to get him on the sofa. His breathing accelerated and laboured. I quickly run into the kitchen to get wash cloths, warm water and a pair of scissors. When I come back I take the scissors and cut his shirt and trousers off his blood soaked body and throw them in the bin. I then hurry upstairs to find a pair of tweezers and begin to carefully remove the glass from his arm and chest, carefully placing each shard of glass in a separate bowl then cleaning the wounds on his neck chest and arm with the wash cloth.

Throughout this Kurt's body would occasionally convulse and strangled cry would pass through his lips or he would mutter strange things about someone called Luke, all the while still unconscious. Having to watch this made my vision cloud with tears and my shoulders shake with the sobs that wracked my body, what was happening to him!

After I had thrown away the stained wash cloths and the glass then cleaned the bowl and tweezers I decided to call Nick, he was attacked and turned by a rogue and had later with Jeff's consent turned Jeff, his boyfriend.

"Hello, Blaine?"

"Nick" I half cried half whispered. "He's turning, Kurt's turning into a vampire and there was so much blood and he keeps convulsing and crying out, I'm scared. I don't want him to die, he, there w-was..." I moved backwards, sliding own the wall to the floor, the strength I had managed to retain while cleaning Kurt's wounds had dissipated and I was slowly breaking down.

"Blaine calm down, start from the beginning, what's going on?" I proceeded to tell Nick everything, crying a lot and having to stop every now and again so I could wipe my eyes. While talking to Nick, Kurt was thrashing on the sofa and making strange gargling noises.

Curling further into the corner of the room I had squashed myself into I started to take big gasping breaths, while attempting to cover my ears to block out the sound off Kurt's pain.

"Blaine, I know this must be so very very hard for you but you have to be strong for Kurt, he will be disorientated when he wakes up and will need you... He will also need blood. And Blaine the first person he sees..." After blood I stopped listening. Whispering a thank you to Nick I put the phone down and shakily stood, walking over to the kitchen.

Considering I was already mentally strained and very tired it wasn't a wise thing to do. As the cup began to fill up I started to get a bit dizzy.

I took out a glass from the cupboard and a knife I held my wrist over the glass and pushed the knife into my skin dragging it sideways. "SHIT...ah, GOD!" I flung my head back in pain before scrunching up my eyebrows and watching my blood run into the glass.

After bandaging my wrist, I picked up the full glass of blood and walked into the lounge. "Kurt" I said gently, the fatigue evident in my voice. I moved over to the sofa but before I could get there, I watched as if in slow motion as Kurt's nostrils flared, his eyes flew open and he sprang off the couch and grabbed my wrist.

He paused to look for a second as I dropped the glass containing my blood, then snapped his mouth open and bit down on my already injured wrist and began suckling greedily.

The cry of pain that passed through my lips sounded strange, foreign as it buzzed around my ears. I blinked slowly and watched as Kurt drank from my wrist with a look of pure pleasure on his face. He looked so beautiful. My vision started to go dark around the edges, the dizzy feeling grew worse and my fingers and toes began to go numb.

I fell to the floor reaching for Kurt with my other hand but missed and fell into blackness.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I could feel this bursting energy pouring into my entire being, breathing life into my soul and enlightening all my senses. Everything was tingly and fuzzy but it all felt so good, like all the pain in the world had vanished and I was in heaven. A deliciously warm liquid was running down my throat, it tasted glorious, a mixture of honey, cinnamon and coffee. I could feel the liquid reach every part of my body, setting it alight with a burning sensation of want and need. I couldn't understand what was happening but that didn't matter right now, it all felt too good to justify or even stop.

I heard a huge gust of wind from somewhere in my surroundings that was followed by a trash can hitting the ground with a loud crash. The noise made my ears twitch and I involuntarily opened my eyes from whatever dream I had been dreaming, however what I saw was the beginning of a nightmare.

"Blaine" I whispered. I looked down in front of me at the unconscious man covered in his own blood. His eyes were shut but I could tell that he was in pain because even in his state his forehead was creased and his eyebrows were furrowed in pain. The sight made my stomach twist in knots and I immediately latched onto his skin, beginning to lick attentively at the blood that covered his arm.

When the little drops of blood reached my throat I felt rushes of pleasure through my body, nothing like I've ever experienced before. I knew that something was wrong but I couldn't seem to understand what. Until something clicked inside of me…

"SHIT!" The realization struck me like a lightning bolt, at first everything was so pure and blissful and now it was dark and grim.

"What have I done?" I shrieked, moving away from the boy I'd licked clean of his blood. I couldn't believe I had just consumed someone else's blood and enjoyed it, that's when I saw the puncture wounds on Blaine's wrist. "Shit!" I shouted into the empty room, what happened? Why am I in this dark room? Why am I doing this? What am I?

I knew that vampires were living in the state but I'd never actually come across one that had attacked someone. They were usually so controlled around humans. Santana is a Vampire after all, and even though she can be a stone hearted bitch she is still the kindest and passionate person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. When I first met Santana it was the first day of school, she was fighting Quinn in the hallways since she became the head cheerleader. But that was before she was turned by her step mother. Oh, the good old days!

I looked around the strange room I was in, I knew I'd been here before and quite recently, a picture on one of the table in the room had a girl and a boy embracing each other with happy smiles. I would have smiled too if it wasn't for the massive smear of blood across it.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything from the previous night, everything was blurry, little pieces of information flashed in front of my eyes but none of it made sense. There was a bird, a knife and Luke? Why was Luke there?

My head felt like it was about to explode, a numb throbbing pain in the back part of my head was continuous, I tried to move my hand to my head but I felt a painful tug at my chest. I searched my chest for any wounds but I found none, just a lot of dark red blood stainging my shirt, and funnily enough a tattoo of a black swifly patterned bird.

I heard a muffled groan and my eyes immediately settled on Blaine's slowly moving figure. He seemed to be having some sort of nightmare, clearly in discomfort. I try to calm him down by softly kneading the fabric of his shirt so he knows he's not alone.

"Blaine, wake up" I whisper into his ear. There's a sharp intake of breath and Blaine's eyes slowly open to reveal that beautiful honey colour I have grown so much to love. I see flashes of green and gold appear in little flecks around the eye, swirly and shimmering in front of me, and I can't take my eyes away. Not even for a second.

I feel glued to those hazel orbs, almost hypnotized by their beauty. Suddenly I'm enwrapped in a glowing, sparkling place with love and laughter. I can't explain in properly but I feel like I'm inside of Blaine, inside his heart and mind, exploring him and getting to look into his soul. Blue and green splashes of colour keep exploding around me.

Images of me and Blaine appear. We seem to be kissing in many of them, crying in some, shouting in others, but they all show us together. It's almost like a look into the future, the life me and Blaine will have together. The last image is of my arms surrounding Blaine whilst lying on lush green grass. A feeling of protection and love lingers around me, before absorbing into my pores. I feel over come by an overwhelming sense of tenderness and passion for this man, all I want in that moment is to protect him from anything and everything in this world.

As quick as it began it all goes away and I see Blaine's eyes close as he begins to snore softly, I slide slowly up to him, careful not to wake him, and place my head in the crook of his neck. He feels so soft and warm under my touch, I just wish he was awake so I can kiss him and touch him the way I want to. I can smell him strongly now, his scent surrounds me and I nuzzle further into his body to smell more of it.

"You're safe now" I whisper into his soft curly brown hair. Letting him know that I will do anything to protect him from harm. I feel connected to this boy so much that I can't imagine myself ever being away from him. Everything about him is addicting; his chocolate coloured hair, his golden honey coloured eyes, the soft pink lips that are slightly open and the intoxicating smell of his blood. I swipe a few loose curls off his forehead before kissing his temple gently.

I can hear his slow heart beat in his chest, the vibrations sooth and lull me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_A cat sat on top of a roof not far from here, he was just a normal ginger cat who was grooming itself. The cat then walked along the roof of this house before finding an abandoned bird's nest. It sniffed the nest curiously to check for any danger before carefully lying upon in and begin to go to sleep. There was a loud squawk from somewhere in the sky above and the cat's eyes immediately opened to reveal crystal blue eyes that showed the frantic fear he was feeling. Another high pitched squawk sounded and the cat gracefully leaped from the high root, landing six feet below on the hard floor with incredible poise and grace. _

_The ginger cat then looked up from the ground and its bright red eyes glared straight at me, sharp fangs began to grow and blood pooled from the cat leaving its fur white and colourless. The cat hissed and started in a cheetah like run towards me in time with the quick beats of a drum in the background._

I bolted upright immediately, breathing heavily and trying to get my breathing under control, I heard loud banging coming from the left of the now bright and colourful room. The cat from my nightmare seemed so real and evil, the way it was first so graceful and pure, then sinister and demonlike in a heartbeat was austounding. I smelt something bitter and sour from outside the door, even though it left a disgusting taste in my mouth I was still attracted to it. For some reason I could sense something dark and black that I felt I needed to protect Blaine from.

"Blaine" I whispered, rubbing my nose and sniffing at his neck. He still smelt of coffee like he had when we first met. I could remember more from the night before but it was mostly just more images of random things and people, Brittany was the main person, along with Luke sitting next to me in a car.

"Mmm?" He mumbled sitting up quickly once he saw me. "Kurt?!" He gasps grabbing my face between with his soft warm hands. Suddenly a pair of soft lips was pressed against mine harshly. I moaned into his mouth before pulling back softly to look into his eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before Blaine pinned me down on the floor with my hands above my head.

"I was so scared" He sighed against my neck, his hands running up and down my chest and back. "I thought you'd died and you didn't wake up" I heard him cry. I felt my heart break in two, I grabbed him around the shoulders securely, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" I said shyly, licking at his neck attentively.

"Of course it's not your fault baby, when I saw the blood it went black and I just….it wasn't good" He gushed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I heard something begin to rumble inside of me and before I could stop it Blaine gasped loudly.

"Are you purring?" He chuckled and I blushed.

"I don't know" I answered. Another round of banging started from the door and my ears pricked up at the sound. I could hear a couple of men chatting from outside the door but I couldn't make out what they were saying because they were whispering.

Blaine stood up and moved towards the door, I watched him closely whilst moving to the couch to try and see who was at the door. Once the door swung open I could see two men standing nervously at the door, I smelt the air around me and I knew they were vampires, I couldn't understand how or why I knew that but I did and Blaine was standing right next to them.

I hissed at them, glaring into the brown haired boys eyes. "Hey, Kurt it's ok. These are my friends" Blaine tells me but I still do not trust the brown haired man. However there's a very tall blond boy who has a massive smile on his face, he seems to have a kind and friendly atmosphere about him, unlike the other man who I could only tell was a mystery to me.

"Hi, I'm Jeff" The tall boy says before bashing into me and squashing me to the couch. I hiss and groan as he won't let me move but as soon as I feel the sweet kisses he places on my neck I start to relax into him. Jeff carries on giving me friendly kisses whilst purring quite contently above me, the feeling is so strange yet it felt so natural and before I could stop myself I felt myself begin to purr along with him.

"I see they will be friends" I hear someone chuckle, and that's when I remember we're not alone. I push Jeff off of me and pounce on the unusual man who has entered the room. He seems to be taken a back at first so I am able to hold him down for a while.

"Wow, he is going to be a strong one Blaine" The man says, I slap him hard across the face but he doesn't even flinch. That makes me even madder but before I can do anything else to harm him, Blaine's hands wind their way under my arms and pull me away. I see the shock in the man's eyes, and the worry in Jeff's and the sadness in Blaine's. I quickly rush out of the room, escaping the questioning glances they all give me, I don't want to be treated like a freak.

"Kurt! Come back" I hear Blaine shout after I dash up the stairs to a room I think is Blaine's. I sit with my back to the wall and my hands over my ears so no one can disturb me any more than I am. What have I done?

* * *

**BLAINES P.O.V.**

**"**I'm gonna check that he's ok, I'll be back in a bit." I said giving an apologetic glance to Nick and Jeff. Nick smiled waving me away and Jeff was rubbing himself all over the couch. I shook it off and rushed upstairs two at a time and calling out for Kurt. Looking from room to room, expecting him to have gone into a bathroom or the closet. Instead I heard quiet whimpering coming from my bedroom, exactly where I didn't think he would go considering what happened yesterday.

I pushed open my door slowly. "Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" seeing me enter the room he scrambled off the bed and onto the floor on the other side of it. "Hey, hey. Kurt it's ok, your okay." I said crawling over to him and reaching out to comfort him.

"No it's NOT! It's not Blaine!" kurt started to sob and I quickly gathered him into my arms , stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. "It's...I'm not ok, I'm not...I'm a monster." He cried curling into my arms.

"Kurt, you are not a monster,"

"But I attacked Nick!" He exclaimed.

"He can handle himself, trust me. Kurt, you have just gone through the biggest change of your life! Things have changed, you have changed but you are still you. You are still Kurt, this amazing sexy guy who from the short space of time i have known you I can already tell is sweet, kind and compassionate, and you know what?" Kurt looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. "I've been looking for you forever."

I brushed away a tear with my thumb and then stroked back is hair, I watched entranced as his tounge came out to wet his pink lips. Blushing he looked down before glancing up at me again through his dark lashes. My hand cupped his cheek and my eyesore locked with his. Then, slowly, our lips met. It was sweet and innocent. Kurt's hands moved so one was gripping my shirt and the other was knotted in the hair at the back of my head.

We broke apart, Kurt blushing started purring and i gave a satisfied chuckle at the knowledge i was responsible for that. I untangled myself from kurt and stood up, offering him a hand up off the floor. "Come on, nicks gonna tell us everything we need to know."

* * *

We were all sat in the lounge on the dark brown leather corner sofa that matched the red and brown theme in the room. Kurt and Jeff were sat in the bend of sofa. They were nuzzling each other, taking in each others scent and purring. I smiled as nick chuckled murmuring under his breath "fledglings."

"So... What can you tell us?" I asked. I was anxious to know everything I could so I knew how to help and support Kurt as much as possible.

"Kurt is going to have "super senses, everything is going to be brighter, louder, taste better and he will move faster. Everything will settle in in a few days." Nick said.

"He will be able tell what a person is like just by being near them for a short period of time. His eyes will change colour depending on his mood along with purring when he is happy or content. Um and as you can tell young fledglings tend to get on very well. After he has had his fill of blood he will become needy and ...lustful." Nick finished winking at me with grid heresy grin on his face.

"Oh and Kurt will have imprinted on you." Nick dead panned.

"Wait what! So I'm his mate now like in twighlight!" Kurt said panicking before Jeff nuzzled behind his ear and Kurt started to purr again.

"No Kurt, not quite." Nick chuckled. "The first person you saw after turning, you immediately became dependant on, its more when a baby goose or duck hatches and the first thing it sees it thinks is its mother and follows everywhere."

"Erm ok, what does that mean for me?"I enquire because if Kurt's going to follow me everywhere we might have a problem.

"Well normally the first person a fledgling sees is their creator. But because like me Kurt was turned by a rogue the first person he saw was not a vampire. Kurt in normal circumstance would feed from his creator and then would be weened on to blood straight from humans but because he has already shared your blood you have cemented the bond which poses a dilemma."

"Why, if he has already had human blood can't he just carry on like that?" I say confused as to the problem.

"Kurt can only have blood from one person to start off with and he is going to need blood regularly for a couple of months but the amount of blood he will need will drain you dry." This comment shocked me. I was so scared when I found kurt, then overjoyed when I discovered he was alive and now, now he could literally be the death of me.

I was so deep in thought I barely heard Kurt's phone go off "shit I need to go home my dad is flipping a lid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people reading. Thank you for reading this still, this is written by me, as Annabel is working on our new story. So sorry it took so long.**

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Hi dad, I'm home" I shout as I enter my house. All the lights are on and my dad's car is in the driveway so I assume he is home. I close the door and an overwhelming scent hits my nose and my whole head goes fuzzy and faint instantly. My stomach twists hungrily and my nose is filled with a deliciously meaty scent that's incredibly over powering. It's a mixture of freshly cooked meat and difference spices. The smell is divine and my mouth waters almost as soon as it enters my system.

"WHERE THE HELL, HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

My dad enters the hallway with a look that could kill and I hear myself instantly growl at the sight. I can see that he is talking, no yelling, at me but I can't hear what he is saying. All I can hear is the loud beats of his human heart that is pumping that delicious blood round his body. What the fuck! Kurt, note to self: don't eat your dad! You can control yourself, you are a strong man, and you do not need to eat your dad. Or anyone for that matter, killing is bad. Nick told me that I need to feed from another vampire for the first year of my new life before I can start hunting for animals. What kind of person goes and kills animals with their bare hands, oh! Thats right, vampires! Even saying the word makes my head spin.

The realization that I was a vampire hit me like a ton of bricks. I can remember it so clearly, when Blaine came and talked to me after I tried to kill Nick. I was so confused and overwhelmed about everything that happened. But at the same time everything just seemed to make sense. I was a vampire….

I was a vampire, and Luke had killed me. Another thing Nick told me was that Luke should have been the one to be there when I woke up, but of course he wasn't. I'm glad it was Blaine who was the one who found me and became my mate; he is just so perfect in every way. I used to think that "soul mates" or "imprinting" was just some made up crap from fairy tales and stupid books where vampires sparkle like some bloody fairy in sun light, at least I don't think I do. God, i don't sparkle do I?! I'll have to ask Santana about that when I see her tomorrow. Oh, that's right! I have school tomorrow and I will be filled with all the different scents of the entire school and want to kill everyone I smell. I when then that I remember that my dad is still in front of me, smelling like a BBQ on a hot summers day.

"Kurt, are you ok?" My father enquires with a worried look on his face. I nod hastily, using my hand block his smell so I won't accidently devour my dad. "Your eyes have gone really dark" Dad says unsurely, his voice is slightly wobbly and I can tell what he is thinking. We have had vampires over all the time and dad has had no problem in hiring vamps to work at the garage for him. He seems more exceptive towards the whole "blood drinking creatures" more than me. I stare blankly at my dad, trying to figure out what he is thinking but his face is just as blank as mine. "We need to talk" He orders before walking into the lounge hastily. I look fanatically around the room in search for something, anything to weaken the intising smell of Burt. I grab a tea towel from the kitchen that smells of washing up liquid and bread crumbs and follow the path my dad just took.

"Kurt, what happened last night! I tried ringing you about 1,000 times and I'd even thought about calling the police and now you have eyes black as the night. You also look like you want to kill me where I stand, which makes me come to the conclusion that you are a vampire. So tell me this right now! Who did this to you?!" My dad shouts. The noise is painful to my new ears and I clutch them desperately and fall to the ground to try and get away from the horrible sounds.

I see footsteps coming towards me and a warm hand is placed on my back, I flinch at the touch. I swivel my body round to see the look of hurt and guilt on my dad's face before it becomes one of worry and fright. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to shout. I was just so...so... ... and now you…you are a vampire" His voice breaks towards the end and his breathing is becoming strained and he is panting harshly above me. My heart breaks at the scene before me. "And don't bother to deny that fact to me, I know everything about vampires, I've worked with them long enough. I just can't believe someone would do this to you. Please don't say it was Santana!" He gushes once he has his breath back.

I shake my head at the last part, now in a sitting position on the floor. "I was attacked by Luke last night" I cry with my head in my heads. "I had no idea that he was one. I thought he was going to rape me, then kill me!" I feel flood loads of tears pouring down my face, and I also see and small trail of tears coming from my father's eyes too.

"It's going to be ok Kurt, I promise. We will get through this, and I will kill that bastard. He must have been a rogue vampire, so he wasn't taught of what to do when you change a human. He also mustn't have known that it is illegal to turn someone without their consent" Dad grunted whilst rubbing his hands soothingly on my back.

My senses seemed to have calmed down now since I couldn't smell my dad as well, I instantly felt relieved when I didn't feel like ripping my dad's head off anymore, it was a good sign. "I love you dad" I croak hoarsely to the man who was holding me close whilst I broke down.

"I love you too bud, now I think the first thing we need to do is call Santana so she can help you, you'll be overwhelmed tomorrow when you go to school. But you need to do this Kurt, I don't want you to become like the vampire who turned you."

"Thank you Dad, I'll go call her now" I say before dialling Santana's number on my phone.

"By the way, Kurt? Who did you see first, when you awoke from the attack" Dad asks me curiously.

I smile to myself, thinking of my wonderful mate "Blaine" I said simply before hearing Santana pick up the phone.

"What's up Lady lips?" She asks in her usually rude tone

"I need your help...I'm a vampire"…there was a sharp intake of breath on the other line. I could almost hear the girl's brain working overtime.

"Great" She said, although I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not, maybe she didn't even know herself. It was something massive to come to terms with. "I'll be over there soon" She informs me until the line goes dead.

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V**

My face lights up as Nick and Jeff promise to stop by tomorrow to help educate me on the vampire world I know nothing at all about. I nod excitedly and offer them hugs of gratitude before they go on their way back to their home in Westerville. I feel my chest deflate slightly when my eyes land one the jacket Kurt left before he left an hour ago. The piece of clothing is gripped tightly in my grasp, deep breathes in allow me to melt into the surrounding scent that is my mate, in vampire terms that is.

It's been only a few hours since Kurt left, 2 hours and 32 minutes to be exact, but who is counting? Soon enough Kurt will once again be in my loving embrace, wait love? Did I actually love the blue eyed boy I met only a couple days ago? In all fairness, who could not love that gorgeous boy with such a squeezable ass? That's right, I'm an ass guy! And to all those fellas who prefer the boobs, then just wait until you see that beauty that is Kurt Hummel, you will be an ass guy trust me.

My thoughts on the delightful vampires butt were very rudely interrupted; a loud rattling noise from outside brought my curiosity out again just like the previous night. I poked my head out of the door to see a man about my age going through my bins. He had blondish hair that was shaggy and unkempt; he looked pretty at home in amongst all my rubbish. I watched him for another five minutes as he walked in circles round the area by the bins. It started getting chilly so I shrugged on Kurt's warm sweet smelling jacket without taking my eyes off the curious man.

I heard him mutter something under his breath before his dark eyes flickered to mine. His body jittered and whizzed round to face me. The sight of the man paralyzed me, angry red lines scarred his otherwise handsome face. His eyes changed from black to a deathly and unforgiving blood red. For a second, not a moment more, I was scared, frightened even. But I was only scared for a second; all I had to do was blink before I was slammed into a brick wall, or glass, or even metal. All I knew was that my back hurt like a bitch.

"You will never see him again" Was all I heard the man mutter in venomous anger.

That was when everything went black.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I hear the car pull up on the drive before hearing the doorbell ring. My dad is sitting with me in the Kitchen; I could practically feel his eyes on me the entire time. Probably thinking I'll turn around and drain him of his blood, but I've got to say; I don't feel the urge to do so anymore. I get up off the plastic bar stool, my legs weak as I stumble to the door nervously.

"You look like shit" Was the first thing that came out of Santana's mouth once I opened the door. She looked pretty bad too in all fairness, her hair was a mess and she just had a pair of loose jeans and a hoodie on. "Fine, we both look shit. Just move so I can get inside and help the little fledgling" Santana instructed, she must have noticed the way I look over her outfit.

"Please help me Tana" I beg as she turns to look at me. Her face isn't hard and stony but more caring and worried. She engulfs me in a hug and I sigh, letting out all of my fear onto her.

"You'll be ok, we'll go and lie down on your bed with some hot chocolate and I am going to help you deal with it" Santana stated, ordering my dad to make the drinks whilst we moved up the stairs to my room.

I flop down on my bed face first causing Santana to let out a rare giggle. I feel the bed dip and Santana's hand is rubbing circles on my back. "I've had enough of this pity party" I say gruffly whilst trying to sit up straight. I see Santana nod and shuffle a little further away which I'm thankful for.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks me.

"I want to know how to stop from wanting to kill everyone I see" I tell her simply. She smiles knowingly and reaches down to her pocket and holds out a small white stick the size of a chap stick. "What is that?"

"You put it up your nose and sniff, Its used for when you have a cold and it clears your nose I think. It's basically a really strong smell that covers mostly anyone else's scent. But you need to take it quite regularly to start with."

"Awesome, that is kind of genius" I laugh

"I know, Bethan showed it to me, she basically knows everything and she's only 10"

"Who's Bethan?"

"She's a girl from my coven who was attacked when she was 13 by the leader of our clan. She was suicidal and hated her life so she begged Grayson to turn her for months, and when she turned 13 he gave in. " Santana tells me, her face is sad and thoughtful. "She's a great girl, although try not to get on her bad side, she can be a right bitch when she wants to be." She warns with a laugh.

"That sounds familiar" I laugh giving Santana a pointed look.

"No I mean it, that kid can go all kinds of evil, she was constantly bullied by this boy at her old school so she went into her creepy science lab and made a chemical that burnt of his skin completely and then she cut off his balls and replaced them with cow udders." I see Santana shudder at the memory. "Apart from that she's a little angel"

"I can't wait to meet her" My voice breaks slightly, the idea of being burnt then your balls being cut off sounded rather disturbing to be honest.

"That's good because there is a meeting tomorrow at school and you are coming with me"

"What…why?"

"I want you to join our clan" I give her a nervous looks that is met with a pleading one from Santana. "Please, I know that if you were already part of a coven then they would have kept you for the first week to get you used to being a vampire, but since you are here I guess something happened?" Her voice is questioning and I can tell she wants to know about who turned me.

Just then my dad comes in with the drinks and I couldn't be more thankful. We both thank him quietly before he stumbles out of the room.

"Who turned you" Santana pounces on me, her eyes big and wide, showing her excitement and eagerness.

"Luke" I say with anger and rage filling my voice. Santana gasps and moves closer to me.

"Luke White?" She asks to which I reply with a short nod. "I know a bit about that man and it's not good. He isn't a vampire like he says he is, he's a demon Kurt." Santana paused, looking straight into my eyes.

"Does that mean I'm a demon" I ask my face paling at the thought, that would be way too much pressure on mine and Blaine's relationship.

"No babe, it doesn't. You need to drink some weird concoction of blood to turn into a demon." Santana laughs, humour is her defence mechanism. That way no one can tell how she feels, she's smart like that. "Who did you first see when you awoke?"

"Blaine, the guy from the bar" I say, looking down at my hands. I hear her gulp

"He wasn't a vampire was he?" Santana asks nervously.

"No he isn't" I reply, not sure where this conversation is headed.

"Kurt you need to protect your mate. Luke will try to kill him, I promise you" Fear stirred in the pit of my stomach, a wave a nausea passed through my body, trying to make me vomit.

"Why?" I barely managed to croak out.

"Vampires are extremely possessive, in this case Luke will be even more possessive because from what I've heard he wants you as his mate. Vampire are weird like that" She tries to make me at least smile at her comment but it doesn't work. As soon as she tries to get me to talk to her, I'm already halfway out the door to find Luke.

* * *

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I woke up on cold hard floor, my head throbbing uncontrollably. It feels like the world's worst hangover but this feels worse than that. So if you've ever had a hangover, think about how shit you felt and times it by 100, that's how bad this fucker feels. I know I'm not hung-over because I would normally be covered in girls or boys, or both, when I come to. No, this feels creepier than some hook ups basement. There is blood on the walls for Christ sake. I look down and notice the gashes on my exposed skin, so it was my blood splattered on the wall, good to know.

Even the slightest movement makes me recoil, pains shoots up my back and arms, there are several restrains in different parts of my body, holding me down, prisoning me to the cold hard floor. My gradually thinning blood ran cold, I couldn't move at all, my clothes were ripped and strewn around the cold damp and gloomy room. There was no way this was a Dom/Sub sex game getting out of hand, whips don't make your blood splatter to the enclosing walls, knifes do. This is why everything seemed clear when I saw a silver weapon in someone's tight grasp.

I saw his shoes first as he moved closer; Doc martins with the laces chewed up and undone. Glances further up the man's body I noticed his torn jeans and baggy white/grey shirt underneath an even larger hoodie.

The man's face was the final piece of the man, the man from last night stood stronger and tall in front of me. Long gone was the strange homeless man I assumed he was last night, now in his place was a man which such power and authority it made me shiver under his deathly gaze.

I didn't realize he was talking to me until the cold tip of blade was pressed against my neck and his booming voice pierced through my haze of confusion.

"How DARE you ignore me you worthless scum. I should kill you now" Scar face bellowed aat me, spit flying in every direction.

"Why don't you?" I managed to whisper out, damn me and my stupid courage

"Good question" He whispers as a reply. The man's face becomes unreadable; his eyes dead and empty, just like his sole. "I want you to suffer; I want to burn you from the inside out. You will bleed from every part of you till there's nothing left. I will suck every happy memory form you and dump your body in a lump of cow shit" Scar face sneers, his teeth set in a grim smile. Even though there is such poor light in this dungeon I still see some light reflecting off his sharp teeth, vampire.

"Who are you?" I ask him when I notice his eyes turn back to a light green. If he wants to make me suffer for so long I may as well have my own fun.

"Your worst nightmare"

"Clever, you really going for the clique horror movie lines then?" I snort, his scary vampire attitude gradually deflating the more he talks. He seems like the kind of villain where you can point to the sky and say 'look at that' and run away whilst he stares at the sky for absolutely nothing.

"Fuck you, like you don't feel even more intrigued now I won't tell you"

"Sorry mate, that only happens in the movies"

"Fine whatever. I'm Luke. And Kurt's mine"

"Don't bet on it Vamp boy"


	5. Chapter 5

The wind is bitterly cold against my skin; it surrounds my body like a blanket of ice as I walk through the street, the lights in the lanterns flickering on and off above me. Shaking red fingers curls into a tight fist in my pocket to keep all the heat there is in a small tiny ball in my palms. My body still hasn't adjusted to the dramatic change it's had to go through yet. The quietest of noises is the loudest, the blandest tastes are now too overpowering to cope with and the softest of material now feels rough and nasty, now that I hear, see and feel everything better, It's all a struggle.

My nose twitches slightly at the scent carried in the breeze. It's a bitter but captivating smell; a combination of blood and sweat amongst other things. Tingles of want and need erupt deep inside of my stomach like a bursting water balloon, the smell of human blood is now a permanent fixture on my mind, the way it starts off as a bitter and metallic liquid that numbs your tongue, which then changes into a warm and comforting sweet taste that heightens your senses, making you hear, see, feel better, stronger even. It's addicting, the most addicting substance you can imagine. More so than drugs, alcohol or love. You can never get off of it once you've started, Its always there in the front of your mind, begging for it, needing it, and then getting it.

It's been 5 hours. 5 hours since I left the apartment to get home to my beckoning father, 5 hours since I last saw Blaine, Nick and Jeff, 5 hours since I last kissed my chosen one, 5 hours since I last felt that feeling of warmth and love. But it wasn't 5 hours since my last taste of blood.

I stare down at my hands, the dripping blood still tingling slightly from the life it gave not 10 minutes ago. I should feel guilty, hurt, sad, angry, disappointed, regret, but I don't. I don't even feel the slightest remorse for killing something, someone. I just feel full, contented and happy, I got my fix and that's all I care to think about. I knew him you know, I knew the guy I drained dry. I hated him. He was a filthy lowlife who got off on smashing me against the hardest, sharpest thing he could find. Dumpster tosses were his favourite; he loved seeing the fear in my eyes as he cornered me with nowhere to run. To be honest I can now see why he liked it so much. I adored the feeling of power over him as I had trapped him with nowhere to run. His eyes were wide as tennis balls, fully dilated in terror. His lips quivered as he attempted to say something, but of course he couldn't speak. He was too busy screaming.

The image of the Azimio's lifeless body crumpled in a dirty heap on the floor was now imprinted in my brain. His dull grey eyes looked straight at me, just to prove to me that I had murdered someone. I will never forget the look on his face, or the way it felt, or the screams that bounced off the walls in deserted alley. I know someone is bound to find him, but 'hey' I'm a vampire, and we can't be caught on film or on camera. Neat, huh? This way it will look like he is attacking himself, no wonder it's so incredibly easy for a vampire to feed. So much for Bethan's nose spray.

My long walk finally comes to an end when I reach Blaine's apartment. The first thing I notice, even from a distance away, is an unusual scent. I recognise Blaine's sweet cinnamon aroma, it's very faint but still detectible. The thing that worries me is that there is another, darker smell wafting around. Luke.

"Blaine!" My voice sounds high and scratchy; it nearly cracks from the loudness of the shout.

The eerie silence that follows is enough to set me into full panic mode. The hinges of the door squeak and break off from the force of it opening. I immediately scan the place looking for any signs of what has happened. Everything seems as it was, nothing was out of place. I walked further into the room, stepping on something on the floor. It was my jacket I left behind when I rushed off in a panic. Oh God. The smell of Luke is stronger by the doorway indicating he mustn't have gone inside to take Blaine. Blaine. Where is he?


	6. message

Hi everyone who reads my stories still! I wish I could have made this announcement sooner but I've not got anything to write on, all my "internet using" is done by me using a kindle , it has no grammar/spell check, it's predictive and I can't even go to a new line when I try to write :( however I've finally begun that dreadful year of gcse's so my parents have decided now is the time to get a new laptop! HURRAY! Even though I'll be super busy with revision, school and everything, I always find that when I do have a lot of things to do I plan when to do it, so when I begin to write again the updates will be better and consistent! :) I really want to know which stories you want me to keep going with. And if enough people want I'm going to rewrite kicker cheerleader and me so it's more realistic :/ I will definitely continue delirious, fighter and starry skies. Let me know if you actually want others to be continued :) xxx


End file.
